


An Enchanting Meeting!

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Hey say something I am bored.”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Hey man, I treated you cake. At least entertain me a bit!”<br/>“You said you would have fun just by me being there or something stupid like that so you have no right to talk.”<br/>“When did I say that? Glasses-kun you are tiring seriously.”<br/>“Shut up.”<br/>“Don’t wanna.”<br/>“Fine, don’t.”<br/>When Tsukishima Kei is feeling down and Kuroo Tetsurou tries to cheer him up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Enchanting Meeting!

This is my very first attempt at writing KuroTsukki so I am sorry if they are ooc. I hope you will have fun though?

 

-

His world was one with no meaning. Every day he would repeat the same motions, with his eyes focusing on the past. He hadn’t moved on. He could still remember his brother standing in the cheering squad instead of the court. He could still remember the disappointment, he felt that day. He thought he had gotten over it. But he lied to himself.  
Walking down the street with the music of his headphones keeping him company, he headed somewhere unknown. He no longer wanted to stay inside his house, it felt suffocating. He felt like he was drowning…what was this feeling? Uninterested eyes don’t look back as a voice calls out to him. He doesn’t care. He wants to be alone. But then a hand reaches out to him and makes him turn around. Surprised at the assault, with widened eyes, he looks at the person standing in front of him and a puzzled expression appears on his face.

  
“What are you doing here?” He asks annoyed as his eyes lingered on that familiar grin “That is no way to treat a friend now, is it?” The dark haired captain mused “Didn’t you miss me, Glasses-kun?” cue a snicker from Kei’s side “Not in the least.” He didn’t want anyone right now. So why was he here? God, this sucked.  
“Well, well someone is grympy today.” The nekoma member muses as he wraps an arm around the blonde’s neck “Then I will cheer you up!” “I don’t want to, why are you even here?” At this moment the captain blinks “Good question. Why am I here?” Kei looked beyond exhausted - he tried to push the other away but somehow that guy was stronger than him darn it- but then Kuroo flashed him a grin “I came here with Kenma since he was visiting but I missed the train, so yeah I am stuck in here and pretty bored, so let’s hang out!”

  
“I am not interested. Find someone else.” After finally escaping his grasp Tsukishima deadpanned not wasting any time “Man, you sure are stubborn.” The captain whistles and then blinks “Oh alright I just remembered something, I bought some cake want some?” The raven blinked “Huh? Are you stupid? What does this have to do with anything? Leave me alone.” A smile like a chesire cat’s appeared on the other’s face “Oh so you don’t want some strawberry shortcake? I heard you were pretty fond of it though~” Tsukishima’s eye twitched “What will you gain over giving me that?” Cue a blink from Kuroo “I won’t be bored? Don’t know something like that.” He shrugs and the blonde sighs “I don’t get you.” He was hungry having eaten nothing all day and his favourite sweet trait seemed like a nice option now. Ugh why did he fall right into this trap?  
So now they were sitting the park as Kei looked at the black haired male “Why did you even carry that around?” “Hm? Why can’t I want to eat something sweet?” “You don’t seem like the type.” “Well neither do you.” Somehow that guy was making him talkative that’s unusual.

  
Silence.  
“Hey say something I am bored.”  
“No.”  
“Hey man, I treated you cake. At least entertain me a bit!”  
“You said you would have fun just by me being there or something stupid like that so you have no right to talk.”  
“When did I say that? Glasses-kun you are tiring seriously.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Don’t wanna.”  
“Fine, don’t.”  
“You are so boring, hey don’t put your headphone- Actually…I have an idea.” He grabbed Kei’s headphones and his phone grinning “Let’s see what kind of music you listen to, glasses-kun.” He stated a mischievious glint in his eyes, as Kei glared at him “Give them back.” He demanded “No way. I still haven’t listened to anything.”  
“I said give them back.” Kei’s eye twitched and he was surprised when he heard someone sing a part of his favourite song.

 

“' _Cause I will never go down_  
_Any other way_  
_I will never go down_  
_Any other way_  
_Gasoline's pumping through my veins_  
_Dancing on top of the flames_  
_I will never go down_ ”

 

  
His eyes focused on the captain who was sing passionately and then he noticed him and blinked “What?”  
“You have a good voice.”  
“No duh, thanks for clarifying the obvious dude. Anyway I really like this song. I am surprised we have the same taste in music.” Cue a cheeky grin appearing on Kuroo’s face and Kei for a moment feels something odd in his stomach, what was that? It must be from the cake, yeah the cake, totally the cake. Not that absolutely adorable grin and that perfect voice, no.  
“Glasses-kun, earth calling!~” Kuroo chirped as he waved his hand in front of Tsukishima’s face and then he snickered openly “Man, did you think my sing voice was hot or something, you almost blushed dude, pff-“ Kei felt bit his lip the urge to punch the other was a quite strong one truth be told. He took a deep breath.  
“Shut up.” He muttered embarrassed as he hid his face with his hand and then someone took his hand away “Why are you hiding from, Tsukki?” He questioned pouting.  
“No reason.”  
“Yeah right, are you maybe flustered? Aww Tsukki is _so_ **cute**.”

  
“ **Cut it out**.” He growled and then Kuroo smirked “Oh? So now you got angry, heh, you are rather easy to rile up then.” He mused and stood up “Hey come with me.” He demanded and Kei raised an eyebrow “Where to?” A grin appeared on the other’s face “I want to show you a place I found.” He admitted and grabbed Kei’s hand “Come on, let’s go, Glasses-kun!~” Tetsurou exclaimed cheerfully and dragged poor Kei around whose heart was starting to beat a bit faster.

  
“Here we are!” The excited voice of Kuroo made Tsukishima look around, what he saw was a small forest with a lake and a bridge made covered by the cheery blossoms as the small laterns lit up their way. For a moment his breath was taken away, it was almost like they were inside a fairy tale.  
“Wow” Was the only thing the blonde could utter and Tetsurou gave him a bright smile “I know right! I am happy I found this place.” He grabbed his mobile “Hey let’s take a photo.” The black haired male suggested and the spell broke in that second, Kei looked at him and started snickering.  
“Eh? What? Why are you snickering, Tsukki?” He questioned taken aback but didn’t get a reply as the other clutched his stomach from laughing too much “You look absolutely stupid like that.” He said in between the chuckles. Let me explain some cherry blossom petals had landed on Kuroo’s unruly hair and made him completely ridiculous. He pouted “Meanie~” He mused and then he leaned closer “Come on take a photo with me, Tsukki.” He begged as he started shaking the other “What part of no you don’t understand?” Tsukishima responded as he sighed and reached for his headphones “Please…Kei?” He heard Tetsurou murmur before he turned around to face him “D-Did you jus-“ He was shocked, where did that idiot find the dare to-

  
He froze in his tracks, Kuroo was standing there looking at the cherry blossom petals, as the moonlight fell on him, a slightly blush was on his cheeks, making it seem like a scene from a movie…For all Kei cared about now, they could be one. ‘Stop beating like that.’ He thought as he felt his cheeks redden slightly “Fine.” He stated and a bright smile appeared on the Nekoma member face “Yay! So saying your first name does the trick, huh?” he teased with that annoying grin that also made the blonde’s heart skip a beat “S-Shut up.” Kuroo grinned and wrapped his arm around Kei’s neck “Say cheese!~” “As if.” “Aww, come on, at least don’t frown, okay?” The flash of the camera informed them that it was taken, Kuroo looked at it and pouted “Let’s take another one.” Kei grunted but agreed not sure why he was even doing this.  
When he looked at the camera a voice caressed his ear “Hey, Kei, you know something? I didn’t come here with Kenma actually…I came cause I wanted to see you…it had been a while and yeah…I know that..

I know that might sound coming from me but I wanted you to know that to me you are even more beautiful than this place is…” He took a deep breath before continuing and looking straight to those hazel eyes “And that I think I may be in love with you…Would you accept that, Kei?”  
He froze in his tracks unable to believe what he just heard, his breath hitched in his throat, as he felt his heart beating like a million drums, he felt like it would burst out of his chest at any second now. Kuroo saw his expression and a sad smile appeared on his face “I guessed you would look like that…well then, I will leave you alone now.” He whispered with a pained tone and a fake smile adorning his lips “See you later, Tsukki.” As he watched the back of Kuroo going farther and farther away, Kei felt his breath hitch in his throat and on instinct, he ran and grabbed Kuroo’s hand.

  
“Wait.” He just said making the other turned around shocked “Don’t go.” The blonde haired boy looked down blushing slightly “I-I didn’t have a bad time today so, ah don’t just leave like that, idiot.” He whispered shyly, oh god what was he even saying? He saw a slight hope appear on those black hues and he bit his lip “It wouldn’t be too bad I suppose…” He stuttered out flustered and then he felt two arms wrap around him “Thank you, Kei!” Kuroo’s face was filled with joy and with that he leaned closer to him and their foreheads touched “Thank you.”  
“You are welcome, idiot…” Kei replied and he let Kuroo lean closer and capture his lips. That day might not have been that bad after all.

  
The End

 

  
Thank you for reading!! I hope that at least it was cute? ;_;


End file.
